Fandom Terrors
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: Papyrus, a happy skelly, who innocently wants nothing more than to be everyones friend. The undertale fandom, a community that loves to crush feels into dust.
1. The Youtubes

Papyrus skeletal grin seemed to grow wider as he set up his very own Youtube account. Now that monsters were on the surface he had the ability to make all kinds of friends on the inter webs. He had heard one way of becoming popular was to make videos of things and post them for the world to see. With the royal guard disbanded he had to resort to other means of popularity. Once his account was set up he posted a few videos of him making spaghetti, humans seemed to love videos of food. With that done he simply had to wait and see.

Papyrus cringed when he heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. "NYEH! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON OUT THERE!" he exclaimed as he got up and went to see what all the hulabaloo was about. His eye socket twitched in irritation at the sight. The annoying dog had found some way into their home and was currently wreaking their kitchen. "SHOO! SHOO YOU MONGREL!" Papyrus exclaimed, chasing after the white annoyance. It took about half an hour to catch him and toss him outside. "There, now I can return to my Youtubes" he said with a sniff as he dusted his hands off and returned to his computer.

"Nyeh? oh my" he said, his sockets widening at the sight before him. There on his screen he had over thousands of messages and notifications. He eagerly opened them and began to read through them. His excitement quickly turned to confusion as he took in what the messages said. "what... is undertale?" he questioned as he scratched at his skull, perhaps the human frisk could tell him? He let out another confused Nyeh as he read more comments. Some were very disturbing or just confusing, calling him strange nick names. A good majority though asked him for reactions to things. One thing kept popping up called "Undertale genocide route". "Well... I do not wish to disappoint my newly acquired fan base, perhaps I shall make this reaction video that is being requested nyeh heh heh!".

He decided to take it a step further and set it up as a live stream. It didn't take long before he had thousands of people flooding the chat. "Hello humans. I, the great Papyrus, thank you all for the warm welcome to your online world. I have seen many request and thought we could all be here together as I participate in one of these reactions. Many have requested this Undertale genocide... I do not know what that is but it sounds very interesting and you all seem to really like it, let us get to it shall we?".


	2. Papyrus Resolve

The video began and Papyrus watched curiously. "Nyeh? Oh my, that is the history of the war between humans and monsters… is this going to be some kind of documentary or something? That is more my brother's thing" he said with a shrug.

The story progressed and Papyrus watched as the game began "oh? Nyeh! Is this human Frisk? Ah! This must be a documentation of human Frisk's journey through the underground! Wowie! I get to watch human Frisk's journey!".

Papyrus smiled and watched eagerly. His smile quickly became a frown as Flowey attacked Frisk "Flowery why would you attack the human? That is not nice".

Before anything could happen Toriel came onto the screen, getting rid of Flowey "ah! Lady Toriel has come to human Frisk's aid! Nyeh heh!".

Papyrus watched the story progress. Soon Toriel left and Frisk was alone. Papyrus' happy moment didn't last long as Frisk came upon their first opponent, a little Frogget. He watched as the Frisk on the screen turned Frogget to dust. Papyrus stared in horror as the monsters ashes blew away.

His bones began to rattle "w-w-what?... But… human Frisk… they would never…". He watched the character continue on, running into more monsters and dusting them as well. Papyrus rattled louder and soon no more monsters came. The music turned into a dark dreadful sound and Papyrus was close to tears.

"It's not real it's not real" he murmured to himself.

Soon they regrouped with Toriel after grabbing a toy knife. The kind woman put them to bed and left them a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie. The character, that Papyrus had noticed was named Chara instead of Frisk, persistently badgered Toriel to go home. This led them to be down by the door that led to the ruins.

The two began to fight and before Papyrus eye lights, Toriel was struck down by the character. He let out a distressed NYEH as he watched her crumble to dust, tears leaking from his sockets.

He had to pause what he was watching so he could compose himself. He kept muttering how it never happened, that Toriel was alive and at home.

"Why would you humans wish me to watch something so dreadful?" he asked those who were watching him, another distressed nyeh leaving him "normally I would not disrespect someone's creative nature but this whole thing... For once the great Papyrus is speechless".

In seconds his chat was flooded with messages. People claiming he needed to know the truth, he had to see how things could have been had Frisk gone down a dark and dangerous path. Many mentioned Sans and a "bad time" but Papyrus had no idea what they were going on about.

"I do not think i should continue to watch this" Papyrus mumbled as he stared uneasily at the screen, tears still leaking from his eyes. The people in the chat were sending bold and capitalized messages, exclaiming for him to keep going.

"Well... it's not real... so it shouldn't harm me to see it through... though I do not like where this is leading" Papyrus said unhappily "but i am the GREAT PAPYRUS!! A silly video shall not best me! Let us commence!".

He clicked play and watched the human leave the ruins.


End file.
